


The Cat’s Mistake

by cool_cats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad start & happy ending, Freddie is cat & John is rabbit, M/M, animal’s estrus season
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_cats/pseuds/cool_cats
Summary: It’s a world that all humans have their animal species (have ears and tails and different animal habits).Freddie was a cat and a very very famous rock&roll star. His tricky assistant once gave him a rabbit boy as present and Freddie enjoyed him. But after finished, he found he made a big mistake :-)80年代的猫猫牙×70年代的兔子炯，爽雷注意。
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 8





	The Cat’s Mistake

大明星弗莱迪长腿一迈下了豪车，雄赳赳气昂昂走入最高档的酒店。他刚从巡演的招待会上回来，喝了两杯酒，正是微醺的时刻，甩起来的尾巴和耳朵一样毛色光亮。

他的啮齿类助理早前告诉他，已经为他物色好了“助兴”的玩乐。

“是个兔子，”河狸助理挤着他精明的眼睛，意有所指地加重了某个单词，“你知道兔子在那方面是什么水平。”

弗莱迪对着电梯间光亮的镜子理了理胡须。作为一只猫，虽然早年为了演出造型保持了若干年面部光洁，但果然还是留着胡子比较心情愉悦。他非常满意自己当下的状态，想到明天开始的演出就更兴奋了。

把玩着房卡，他来到了顶层的总统套房。弗莱迪琢磨着要不要再开瓶香槟。此时此刻他很想来点什么。那助理半途下车不知道干什么去了，弗莱迪有点恼火，他这会儿正想要人伺候。可当脚步一迈进客厅，就惊觉地定住了。

有个人坐在客厅的沙发上。

那人看见他，唰地站起来，恭敬道：“您好，默丘里先生。”

是个陌生的男性，岁数不大，一头棕色的长卷发披散在肩头，弗莱迪属于猫的敏锐双眼捕捉到藏在其中同样长度的耳朵。

是只兔子。

嗯哼，原来如此。

弗莱迪记起啮齿类助理的话，明白了这是什么人。

他的助理服务周到，提前把人送来给他个惊喜，然而骄傲的猫对于有人在他外出时闯入领地（即使是酒店套房也是属于他的领地）很是不快，说话免不了带几分冷淡。何况面对的仅仅是只兔子男妓。

“那老鼠让你进屋的？”

也许被他的语气吓到了，兔子一瞬间有点退缩，但仍然鼓足勇气微笑：“是的。他说他有事要忙，您可能会晚一点到，我就说我可以等您。我一直很憧憬您，只要能见到您我就非常高兴了，等多久都没关系。”

原来还是个粉丝，弗莱迪的坏心情缓解了，尾巴一甩一甩地走过去坐在沙发上。那只小兔子（他有没有二十岁？）乖乖站在旁边，方才的胆怯被见到偶像的开心替代，抿着嘴傻乎乎地笑。他穿的衣服也够傻，反正弗莱迪没见过那行当里有谁会穿老土的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，袖子还长长地盖住手腕，规规矩矩地扣好了扣子。

弗莱迪觉得可笑，他的助理什么时候眼光变土了？转念又一想，说不定这兔子另有本事？于是他决定先试试再说，便拍拍大腿，示意小男妓坐上来。

谁知道兔子呆了两秒，脸色突然变了。那笑容消失了，瞪大的眼睛愣愣地看看他的手势，又看看他的脸，然后退了一步。

“怎么了，过来啊？”弗莱迪疑惑地又指了指自己的腿。

兔子低下头，用手指绞着衬衫，吞吞吐吐：“那，那个，我很荣幸见到您，默丘里先生，但您这是什么意思 …… ”

“我什么意思你不知道？”大明星的眼神凌厉起来，“你装什么？”

兔子听他语气变得危险，又退了一步，偷偷抬眼看他，神情满是惊恐。

猫不耐烦了。他的精力不是拿来耗在不懂规矩的男妓身上的：“我不管现在流行玩什么花样，别耽误我时间，你不想过来就算了。”

听了这话，兔子一副似乎要哭的模样，快速眨着眼睛，摇着头，长耳朵跟着甩：“不、不是的，我 —— ”

他的辩解被毫不留情地打断：“要么过来，要么滚出去。”

兔子又开始蹂躏衣角，脸涨得通红，肉乎乎的鼻子尖更红，好像委屈得不行。猫见到这副模样，捕食者的本能忽然被激发起来，竟又来了兴致。他竖起三根手指。

“三，二 —— ”

在他收起最后一根手指前，兔子两步小跑坐到了他的腿上。

“这还差不多。”弗莱迪满意地搂住小男妓的腰，另一只手轻挠他的下巴。兔子好像怕痒，抬起头往后缩，正好把脖子暴露在猫面前。

猫便张口咬了过去。

兔子发出无声的惊叫，在他腿上僵住不动了。捕食者喉咙里呼噜呼噜响，含着猎物的脖子吸吮，感受虎牙每次刮过皮肤时兔子克制不住的颤抖。

这感觉真不错，猫开始原谅兔子之前妄图逃跑的举动。他用舌头压着喉结，重重地舔过去，舌头上细细的毛刷让兔子全身起了疙瘩，耳朵往外翻。“我又不会真的咬你，怕什么。”猫调笑着，拍了一把兔子屁股，又忍不住揉起来。手感不错，他松开嘴巴，舔舔嘴角，继续下达指令：“脱衣服。”

兔子大口喘着气，就像刚才失去了呼吸似的，对命令充耳不闻。

弗莱迪再次用上严厉的语调：“脱衣服，不然滚。”

果然兔子一个激灵，手指哆哆嗦嗦地移到领口的扣子，却半天都解不开。

“怎么这么麻烦，你们兔子就是脆弱，说两句就吓成这样。”猫嗤笑道，留他自个儿折腾上衣扣子，动手去扯兔子的裤子。

兔子叫着从他腿上跳下去，一手抓裤腰一手捂胸口，拼命摇头，惊恐地望着他。但猫已经兴奋起来了，看到猎物开始反抗，本能地迅速出手，扯住兔子的耳朵再次拖回腿上。兔子吃痛地又叫了一声，叫得猫一股热血直冲脑门。

他飞快卸下兔子的皮带，手灵巧地钻进内裤。他原本期待在无趣的外衣下面隐藏着什么情趣内衣，结果依然是无趣的白色三角裤，但他不得不承认这竟然让他感到了久违的刺激。“你是第一次吗，”他玩着兔子的生殖器调笑，“东西倒挺大。”

兔子绿色的眼睛都红了，哆嗦着嘴唇点头。弗莱迪一阵大笑，扒下他的裤子，一巴掌拍在裸露出来的屁股上：“开玩笑，哪有兔子像你这么大还是第一次。”

“我、我没有 …… ”兔子哆嗦着嘴唇吸着气，极力辩解。

弗莱迪捏着屁股肉玩，不在意地哼哼：“好好好，你是第一次，来，亲爱的，告诉我你擅长什么，上面还是下面？”他的指尖戳着臀瓣中间那个紧闭的洞口，惊讶地挑高眉毛，“你没做准备？”

“我我我不知道，”兔子又想躲，但是再次被猫叼住脖子，吓得直道歉，“对不起，默丘里先生，请、请不要 …… ”

猫又是一巴掌，圆润的屁股在他掌心弹了弹。兔子不说话了，曲起膝盖想夹住双腿。他的前面在弗莱迪的手中变沉了。

“来啊，继续拒绝我啊。”猫眯起眼睛笑。他的两只手一前一后地弄着兔子下面，让兔子想夹腿挡住自己又夹不住，最后放弃地把腿敞开，坐在捕食者怀里呜咽着越抖越厉害。“这才对嘛，乖。”弗莱迪好心情地表扬他，起身把他面朝下摁在沙发上，同时捞住腰，让那屁股高高翘起来。

兔子真的哭了，眼泪一颗两颗滴在沙发上，又羞耻得不行，自己抓住耳朵扯到面前。猫看兔子用自己的耳朵擦眼泪，笑得开心得很。兔子嘛，就是这样，外表和身体各是清纯的正反义词，所以通常是那个服务行业最吃香的种族。不过像这小东西这么好玩的倒是少见，演戏还挺像回事，也不知道他那助理在哪儿找来的。

“好了，亲爱的，别哭。我保证很温柔，行吗？”弗莱迪心情好，也陪着他演起来，仿佛真当这个兔子男妓是第一次出来卖，足够耐心地分开他的臀瓣，多蹭了一会儿才慢慢捅进去。他对自己满意极了，觉得自己真是个体贴的客人。

可是兔子温暖的身体和颤抖的尾巴让他没多久又失去了自控。他抓了一把那团毛球，兔子小声叫着，缩紧了屁股，爽得猫耳朵上的毛也炸开了。弗莱迪把手送到自己嘴边，伸出舌头舔湿了，又重新握住兔子的尾巴。

尾巴被湿漉漉地又捏又抓，兔子全身都瘫软了，屁股却越翘越高，手也无力地松开了自己的耳朵，两只毛茸茸的长耳朵搭在沙发上，耳朵尖往上翻着。猫伸手捞起一只耳朵，揉着脆弱的皮肤和皮肤下的软骨。

“你喜欢这样？”他感到包裹自己阴茎的肠道更热了，肉壁一下下挤着自己，舒坦得不行。兔子到底是兔子，身体就是适合做这行当。

电话铃忽然响起，猫动了动耳朵，根本不想理，只顾仰着头享受着喘息，把阴茎送得更深。

感到身下的小家伙动了动，他低头看过去，只见兔子的一只手伸到下面，正在抚慰自己。猫的自尊心爆棚了，一爪拽住兔子的手腕，按到一边。“怎么，这才几分钟，你就受不住了？水都滴下来了，我让你这么舒服？”

兔子扭动手腕却挣不脱，大声呻吟着抗议。猫更用力地一插到底，还在他体内搅了一搅。“够了，别演了，像个专业的样子，”弗莱迪的声音也沙哑起来，腰不停地往前送，“被插射你总会吧？”

兔子哭着摇头，却把腿分得更开，让每一下都能插到最深的地方。弗莱迪拍着他的大腿和屁股，最后使劲拍了下尾巴。兔子哽咽了一下，然后射了出来。

“ f*ck ！”猫爽得边笑边骂，最后抽插了几次，在痉挛的肠道里享受了高潮。

沙发被搞得一团乱，但是弗莱迪不介意。一点小钱，之后让助理给酒店清洁费便是。

也可以给这兔子多加点小费。他现在从耳朵舒服到尾巴，每根毛梢都舒展开了。弗莱迪看着趴在沙发上喘气的兔子，高兴地俯下身亲了一口。兔子咕哝一声。

他笑着揉了把兔子被搞得乱蓬蓬的长卷发，转身从茶几上的烟盒里取出一只烟。还没享受两口，套房的门铃响了，弗莱迪慵懒地伸个懒腰，拎起裤子，光着脚晃到门口。

门外是他的助理。

“你这臭老鼠刚才跑哪去了。”

助理习惯了雇主的脾气，被骂也不害怕，因为他知道马上能让这位转怒为喜。“弗莱迪，我把人带来了。我现在让他在楼下等着，你愿意的话我就带上来？”

弗莱迪漫不经心地吐口烟圈：“带什么上来？”

“我给你找的那个，”助理又挤挤眼，“兔子。”

“兔子？”弗莱迪困惑了，“不是已经 —— ”

走廊上又传来电梯抵达的声音。他的巡演工作人员看见房间前的两人，向弗莱迪挥了挥手。

“阿鼠。”弗莱迪也点点头，叫出对方的外号。

“太好了，你回来了。我打房间里的电话没人接，以为你还在派对上喝酒呢。”

弗莱迪想起刚才被自己抛到脑后的电话铃声：“什么事？”

“有个年轻人的乐队想做我们之后场次的暖场乐队，我看他们资质不错，就答应让他们派个代表过来给你见见。之前我看你还没回来，就先让他进屋等一会儿。怎么样，你见到了吗？”

弗莱迪沉默了一分钟。

“你说的那个队员，是什么科的？”

“我记得是兔子。怎么了？”

猫瞪着面前的两个啮齿类，砰地把门关上。犹豫了一会儿，他挪动脚步走回客厅。

兔子已经穿好了衣服，正拽着皱巴巴的衬衫缩在沙发上，眼角泛红地望着他。

“你，咳咳，”弗莱迪尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你怎么不说明呢？”

“你没让我说。”兔子细声细语地，“我以为是潜规则 …… ”

“我从来不潜规则。你可以，呃，可以反抗我，可以跑。”

“你咬我脖子让我不要动。”

一只猫和一只兔子面面相觑，最后猫捂住了脸。

f*ck 。

搞错兔子了。


End file.
